The present invention relates to novel 5-phenyl-nicotinamide derivatives, their manufacture, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use as medicaments. The active compounds of the present invention are useful in treating diseases associated with the modulation of CB1 receptors.
Two different subtypes of cannabinoid receptors (CB1 and CB2) have been isolated and both belong to G protein coupled receptor superfamily. Alternative spliced forms of CB1, CB1A and CB1B have also been described, but are expressed only at low levels in the tissues tested. (D. Shire, C. Carrillon, M. Kaghad, B. Calandra, M. Rinaldi-Carmona, G. Le Fur, D. Caput, P. Ferrara, J. Biol. Chem. 270 (8) (1995) 3726-31; E. Ryberg, H. K. Vu, N. Larsson, T. Groblewski, S. Hjorth, T. Elebring, S. Sjögren, P. J. Greasley, FEBS Lett. 579 (2005) 259-264). The CB1 receptor is mainly located in the brain and to a lesser extent in several peripheral organs, whereas the CB2 receptor is predominately distributed in the periphery primarily localized in spleen and cells of the immune system (S. Munro, K. L. Thomas, M. Abu-Shaar, Nature 365 (1993) 61-61). Therefore in order to avoid side effects a CB1-selective compound is desirable.
Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (Δ9-THC) is the principal psychoactive compound in the Indian hemp (Y. Gaoni, R. Mechoulam, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 86 (1964) 1646), cannabis sativa (marijuana), and has medicinal uses (R. Mechoulam (Ed.) in “Cannabinoids as therapeutic Agents”, 1986, pp. 1-20, CRC Press). Δ9-THC is a non-selective CB1/2 receptor agonist and is available in the USA as dronabinol (Marinol®) for the alleviation of cancer chemotherapy-induced emesis (CIE) and the reversal of body weight loss experienced by AIDS patients through appetite stimulation. In the UK Nabolinone (LY-109514, Cesamet®), a synthetic analogue of Δ9-THC, is used for CIE (R. G. Pertwee, Pharmaceut. Sci. 3 (11) (1997) 539-545, E. M. Williamson, F. J. Evans, Drugs 60 (6) (2000) 1303-1314).
Anandamide (arachidonylethanolamide) was identified as the endogenous ligand (agonist) for CB1 (R. G. Pertwee, Curr. Med. Chem., 6 (8) (1999) 635-664; W. A. Devane, L. Hanus, A. Breuer, R. G. Pertwee, L. A. Stevenson, G. Griffin, D. Gibson, A. Mandelbaum, A. Etinger, R. Mechoulam, Science 258 (1992) 1946-9). Anandamide and 2-arachidonoylglycerol (2-AG) modulate at the presynaptic nerve terminal negatively adenylate cyclase and voltage-sensitive Ca2+ channels and activates the inwardly rectifying K+ channel (V. Di Marzo, D. Melck, T. Bisogno, L. De Petrocellis, Trends in Neuroscience 21 (12) (1998) 521-8), thereby affecting neurotransmitter release and/or action, which decreases the release of neurotransmitter (A. C. Porter, C. C. Felder, Pharmacol. Ther., 90 (1) (2001) 45-60).
Anandamide as Δ9-THC also increases feeding through CB1 receptor-mediated mechanism. CB1 selective antagonists block the increase in feeding associated with administration of anandamide (C. M. Williams, T. C. Kirkham, Psychopharmacology 143 (3) (1999) 315-317; C. C. Felder, E. M. Briley, J. Axelrod, J. T. Simpson, K. Mackie, W. A. Devane, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 90 (16) (1993) 7656-60) and cause appetite suppression and weight loss (G. Colombo, R. Agabio, G. Diaz, C. Lobina, R. Reali, G. L. Gessa, Life Sci. 63 (8) (1998) L113-PL117).
Leptin is the primary signal through which the hypothalamus senses nutritional state and modulates food intake and energy balance. Following temporary food restriction, CB1 receptor knockout mice eat less than their wild-type littermates, and the CB1 antagonist SR141716A reduces food intake in wild-type but not knockout mice. Furthermore, defective leptin signaling is associated with elevated hypothalamic, but not cerebellar, levels of endocannabinoids in obese db/db and ob/ob mice and Zucker rats. Acute leptin treatment of normal rats and ob/ob mice reduces anandamide and 2-arachidonoyl glycerol in the hypothalamus. These findings indicate that endocannabinoids in the hypothalamus may tonically activate CB1 receptors to maintain food intake and form part of the neural circuitry regulated by leptin (V. Di Marzo, S. K. Goparaju, L. Wang, J. Liu, S. Bitkai, Z. Jarai, F. Fezza, G. I. Miura, R. D. Palmiter, T. Sugiura, G. Kunos, Nature 410 (6830) 822-825).
At least two CB1 selective antagonists/inverse agonists (SR-141716 and SLV-319) are currently undergoing clinical trials for the treatment of obesity and/or smoking cessation. In a double blind placebo-controlled study, at the doses of 10 and 20 mg daily, SR 141716 significantly reduced body weight when compared to placebo (F. Barth, M. Rinaldi-Carmona, M. Arnone, H. Heshmati, G. Le Fur, “Cannabinoid antagonists: From research tools to potential new drugs.” Abstracts of Papers, 222nd ACS National Meeting, Chicago, Ill., United States, Aug. 26-30, 2001). SR-141716 reduced body weight, waist circumference and improved metabolic parameters (plasma HDL, triglycerides and insulin sensitivity) in several phase III studies (RIO-lipids, RIO-Europe and RIO-North America). Additionally SR-141716 has shown efficacy in a phase III trial for smoking cessation (STRATUS-US).
Substituted pyrazoles having activity against the cannabinoid receptors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,941, 6,028,084 and 6,509,367, in PCT patent applications WO 98/031227, WO 98/041519, WO 98/043636, WO 98/043635, WO 04/0099157, in U.S. patent application US 2004192667 A1 and in patent application EP 658546.
Substituted pyridines, pyrimidines and pyrazines having activity against the cannabinoid receptors are disclosed in US patent application US 04/0259887 and in PCT patent applications WO 03/051850, WO 03/051851, WO 03/084930, WO 04/110453, WO 04/111033, WO 04/111034, WO 04/111038, WO 04/111039, WO05/016286, WO05/074939, WO05/075440, WO05/075464, WO05/080342, WO05/080349, WO05/080350, WO05/115987, WO06/046778, WO06042955 and in patent applications FR 2856684 and FR 2876691.
Other compounds which have been proposed as CB1 receptor antagonists respectively inverse agonists are aminoalkylindols (AAI; M. Pacheco, S. R. Childers, R. Arnold, F. Casiano, S. J. Ward, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 257 (1) (1991) 170-183). Examples thereof are 6-bromo-(WIN54661; F. M. Casiano, R. Arnold, D. Haycock, J. Kuster, S. J. Ward, NIDA Res. Monogr. 105 (1991) 295-6) or 6-iodopravadoline (AM630, K. Hosohata, R. M. Quock, R. M; Hosohata, T. H. Burkey, A. Makriyannis, P. Consroe, W. R. Roeske, H. I. Yamamura, Life Sci. 61 (1997) 115-118; R. Pertwee, G. Griffin, S. Fernando, X. Li, A. Hill, A. Makriyannis, Life Sci. 56 (23-24) (1995) 1949-55). Furthermore, arylbenzo[b]thiophene and benzo[b]furan derivatives (LY320135, C. C. Felder, K. E. Joyce, E. M. Briley, M. Glass, K. P. Mackie, K. J. Fahey, G. J. Cullinan, D. C. Hunden, D. W. Johnson, M. O. Chaney, G. A. Koppel, M. Brownstein, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 284 (1) (1998) 291-7) as disclosed in WO 96/02248 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,106, 3-alkyl-(5,5-diphenyl)imidazolidinediones (M. Kanyonyo, S. J. Govaerts, E. Hermans, J. H. Poupaert, D. M. Lambert, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 9 (15) (1999) 2233-2236.) as well as 3-alkyl-5-arylimidazolidinediones (F. Ooms, J. Wouters, O. Oscaro. T. Happaerts, G. Bouchard, P.-A. Carrupt, B. Testa, D. M. Lambert, J. Med. Chem. 45 (9) (2002) 1748-1756) are known to antagonize the CB1 receptor respectively act as an inverse agonist on the hCB1 receptor. In WO 00/15609 (FR2783246-A1), WO 01/64634 (FR2805817-A1), WO 02/28346, WO 01/64632 (FR2805818-A1) and WO 01/64633 (FR2805810-A1) are disclosed substituted 1-bis(aryl)methyl-azetidines derivatives as antagonists of CB1. In WO 01/70700 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole derivatives are described as CB1 antagonists. In several patent documents bridged and non-bridged 1,5-diphenyl-3-pyrazolecarboxamide derivatives are disclosed as CB1 antagonists/inverse agonists (WO 01/32663, WO 00/46209, WO 97/19063, EP 658546, EP 656354, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941, EP 576357 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,418). However, there still remains a need for potent low molecular weight CB1 modulators that have improved pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties suitable for use as human pharmaceuticals.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide selective, directly acting CB1 receptor antagonists/inverse agonists. Such antagonists/inverse antagonists are useful in medical therapy, particularly in the treatment and/or prevention of diseases which are associated with the modulation of CB1 receptors.